


The Screaming Bunny

by FlyingKiki



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fetish, Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKiki/pseuds/FlyingKiki
Summary: Fishnets, leather, and lacy corsets. The moment he caught sight of her, Tim realized he was in over his head.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

The ambient techno music mixed with the muted lights and the warm muggy air in the club was giving Tim a headache. Ignoring the cottony feeling of his brain and instead looking over the sea of scantily dressed people in front of him, Tim tried to focus on his mark. Shifting where he stood by the bar, Tim tried to suppress his discomfort that grew in the pit of his stomach.

Which was, in his opinion, hard to do as a naked elderly man on a leather leash crawled past his feet. A young woman, dressed in nothing but shreds of leather and a whole lot of fishnet, held on to the other end of leather leash and roughly tugged the man down the other end of the bar. As she swayed past Tim, she sent him a languid smile and a quick wink.

Knocking back his scotch, Tim thought it was a stupid decision to tail his mark to this club.

Over soft techno music and the scattered chatter of people dressed in nothing but scraps of leather, lace, and well nothing, Tim could hear the muted sounds of moaning and rhythmic beating of something taught against flesh. His gaze briefly shifted towards one of the open rooms in the hall, one of the many _Pleasure Corners._ A small crowd was gathered, obviously appreciating whatever was on display. A soft moan flittered through the air and Tim averted his gaze from the scene.

Jason should have just come here instead of him.

“Another one?”

The bartender, dressed in nothing but tight leather cutoffs reappeared at his corner of the bar. Not waiting for Tim’s reply, he took the empty glass and refilled it with scotch. Leaning on the bar casually, he grinned at Tim. “Looks like you need one. First time?”

Tim blinked at the bartender before briefly looking around the crowd. The club wasn’t packed like most of the clubs he had been to. It was more subdued, all things considering. Well, given that this was the kind of private club that had a very specific clientele. He absently watched two topless girls scurry past the bar with rope in their hands. Turning back to the amused bartender, he offered a soft chuckle.

“Yeah,” Tim breathed and hoped that his disguise (a cheap leather domino mask which Jason seemed to have lying down his apartment for god knows what reasons) was enough to not give away his identity. The last thing Wayne Enterprises needed was press on their CEO in a kink club.

“Curious?” the blonde bartender quirked his lips at Tim. “How did you find us?”

Considering the nature of the club, it was an underground club, strictly invite-only. Tim had never really heard of the club, _The Screaming Bunny¸_ until Jason dropped the intel of the drugs and illegal arms trafficking ring into his lap two nights ago. Apparently one of the inside men of the ring had some weird sex fetish and the _Screaming Bunny_ was his go-to place. Tim hoped he wouldn’t catch the guy in a furry costume.

“One of my friends recommended the place. He has a thing for these full-face masks,” Tim replied casually. He absently waved his free hand over his face. “He got me an invitation,” he added. Which was a lie, considering how easy it was to hack into their booking system.

The bartender’s pink eyeshadow glittered under the soft orange light of the bar as he blinked and smiled at Tim. “Let me know if you have any questions. New bunnies usually have their friends with them,” he grinned playfully at Tim.

_New bunny?_ Tim desperately tried not to look too flustered as he released a soft chuckle. “Ah, I’ll let you know, thanks.”

A particularly loud crack of a whip rang through the air followed by a satisfied groan. The two shared a quick glance before the bartender smiled brightly at Tim’s twitch of his lips. “Good, things might just be a bit new to you,” he said. Tilting his pink head towards one of the pleasure corners, his eyes were bright in amusement. “You can always give it a try when you’re ready,” he said before promptly moving away to talk to some clients at the other end of the bar.

Trying to ignore how flustered he felt, Tim briefly looked towards the other corner of the club and watched his mark talk to some naked girls. Trying to look casual, Tim looked around the club.

“I didn’t think that this was your scene.”

Tim immediately mentally tensed as a new body appeared next to him. His mind sprang into action, thinking of every possible exit strategy, fight scenario, and potential threats that could have followed him into the club. He definitely could not get into a fight here or his cover would be blown. There were too many civilians too, that’d be too much of a risk if he decided to throw smoke bombs. He could use the Batarang he brought with him, it should be good for close contact fighting. Deciding to hold a casual conversation first before jumping into action, where necessary, Tim smiled and turned to the person.

“I….” Tim felt his throat constrict and all 43 different scenarios he had planned just went out the little dungeon window. With mouth slightly ajar and blinking slowly at the newcomer, Tim wondered why it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

But then again, the sight of Raven, resident half-demon, half-human of the Titans, in nothing but a tight-fitting corset would have that effect on you.

“Raven,” Tim whispered and he was sure he was sprawled out in an ally somewhere after suffering a severe blow to the head. Because, this, a Raven in a black lace corset, was definitely a dream.

Purple eyes were bright in amusement as she took in Tim’s surprised expression. She angled her body towards the bar and dropped her left elbow on top of it. Propping her chin on her left hand, she smiled softly. “It’s Rachel,”

Tim blinked as reality slowly seemed to slither back into his foggy brain. He focused his attention on her bemused face and did his best to keep glancing at her appearance – _that corset! And, oh dear lord, was that a pair of lacy underwear?_ – at a minimum. “Oh,” he breathed. Right, right. Rachel. Her alias. “Right.”

The corner of Raven’s mouth twitched and she titled her head just a little bit. “Nice mask,”

His heart rate and brain seemed to have settled down as he heard the teasing lilt in her voice. Fumbling with his scotch glass, _to keep his body preoccupied and not think of a scantily clad Raven in front of him_ _(Raven could definitely catch on his haywire emotions right now, holy shit)_ , Tim released a breathy chuckle. “It’s Jason’s,” he replied.

Raven rolled her eyes in amusement. “Of course he has a tacky domino mask at home,”

A loud groan flittered through the air and they shared a brief look. Tim watched as Raven tried to fight the bemused smile that crossed her dark red lips. She broke contact when he blinked, as a myriad of heavy emotions fluttered in his chest ( _that lace trimming around bust!)_ , and turned her attention towards the corners where the sound was coming from. Tim watched as Raven paid full attention to the corner, a smile playing on her lips.

_Why was she here?_

“Rachel?” Tim asked, his mind whirring again as he wondered why Raven was even here, in a club in Gotham, miles away from Jump City, in nothing but a lace corset, leaning so casually against the bar next to him as if they were out in any other club in the city. She looked so at ease in the place, as if the sight of latex and furries and naked bodies was nothing new to her. He watched as she pulled her attention away from the soft whipping and moaning from the deeper corners of the club, a few stray thoughts flittered through his brain that sent warm tingles down his body ( _oh,_ _dear god)._ Bright purple eyes stared back at him, they were vibrant and so enchanting in the muted lights that Tim had to remind himself not to drown in them. “Why—What—Do you come here often?” he finally asked, cringing mentally as he stumbled over his words.

Raven kept her smile as she looked up at him. The corners of her eyes crinkled just a little bit in amusement. “What are you doing here?” she asked instead.

“I’m here – oh shit,” Blue eyes widened behind his domino mask and he ignored her amused chuckle. Quickly looking past her, he mentally sighed in relief when his mark was still in the corner enjoying the company of some naked bunnies and latex men. Turning back to Raven he gave her a sheepish smile. “There’s a lead I’m following,” he explained.

Raven hummed softly in acknowledgement and pushed herself away from the bar. Standing straight next to him, Tim had to fight every will power not to sweep his eyes over her figure. She discretely looked over her should to see Tim’s mark before turning back to him and offering him a playful smile. “Looks like you’re busy tonight,” she said, there was a tone in her voice he could not place. “I better not keep you. I’ll see you around,”

_WHAT DID THAT MEAN?_ Did she want to stay? For all his Ivy League education and insanely high IQ, his brain had turned into mush within the last 10 minutes.

Tim wanted to argue that no, she should definitely stay. _Please stay._ But of course, with Raven just standing there next to him he would definitely not be able to focus on tonight’s mission. And that would be a bust – and how would he ever explain that to Jason and in the end-of-mission report _? ‘Lost sight of target because I was too busy fixating over the Titan’s deadliest member dressed in nothing but lace and fishnets.’_ This was not getting into any reports.

“Bye,” Tim whispered as Raven simply just walked away from him, expertly turning on pointed stilettos and hips dangerously swaying as she walked down the length of the bar. He felt his ears ring loudly and his breath catch in his throat as his eyes _finally_ swept over her figure and stared at the swell of her hips and the lacy underwear that teasingly wrapped around her full ass. After staring one second too long, Tim pulled his gaze away and briefly looked at his mark (making sure he was still there – _MISSION, damn it!_ ), before staring pointedly at his scotch glass. Because, _holy shit._ His heart was hammering wildly in his chest.

As he tried to keep an eye on his mark, Tim wasn't sure what was more distracting - the naked man crawling on the floor with a tight leather choker or the sight of an amused Raven dressed in nothing but a black lacy corset, tiny little lace panties (a sight forever burned into his memory), fishnet stockings and high heels leaning over the bar and talking to the bartender.

Tim downed his scotch in one go as he watched Raven over the rim of his scotch glass. He was supposed to keep an eye on his mark, but the swell of her hips and the slight shift of her legs in those fishnet stockings were admittedly far more interesting sight.

Stealing one more glance at Raven, he was surprised to catch her staring back at him from the other end of the bar. A mysterious smile played on her lips before she tilted her head towards his mark. _Right. Mission._

Tim was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween.

Halloween was a terrible time to go out. The streets were packed with people dressed up as drunk monsters, superheroes, sexy costumes of whatever possible, and terrible imitations of the Gotham criminals and their ragtag gangs. _Also, sexy Joker costumes, ugh_. Petty crimes also saw a spike on this night in Gotham, though it was nothing the GCPD or Batman and Robin couldn’t handle on their own.

Admittedly, Tim should be out on patrol right now or perhaps working on those new business acquisition reports for WE. There are a million other things he should be doing right now – like monitoring criminal activities tonight or keeping an eye out on anyone dressed like an Arkham Criminal. He should be also reading a new book, _Grit: The Power of Passion and Perseverance,_ because Human Resource has been getting on his case to finish the book.

There are honestly a million other things Tim should be doing right now. He definitely should not be squeezing through a packed crowd of sweat, latex, leather, and lace.

But here he was at _The Screaming Bunny._ In that stupid domino mask. Again.

The private club had sent out an email to all its members of tonight’s “ _Spooks and Spanks”_ event. He shouldn’t be here but Tim would be lying if he said that he was not intrigued after the interesting run-in last month.

The club was packed tonight, drawing a crowd dressed in virtually anything or nothing. A couple of bloodied nurses in uniforms too tight to pass hospital standards scurried past Tim and disappeared around the corner. Tim carefully maneuvered his way through the club and towards the bar, hopeful to get a drink.

Soft techno music filled the club and allowed people in the lounge area to either dance or talk to each other. Club policy allowed for alcoholic drinks only by the bar and common area, Tim learned. Alcoholic drinks, and drunk members for that matter, were not allowed in any of the pleasure chambers or dungeons.

Yes, Tim made an effort to go through the club’s policies.

“Hey, what can I get you?” a topless bartender appeared, dressed nothing but a pair of extremely tight police shorts with a pair of handcuffs dangling from his belt.

“Just a scotch,” Tim replied, this time unfazed by the display of nakedness (or the potential violations of health codes by the lack of clothes). He paid for the drink as it slid across the counter and thanked the guy.

Picking up his drink, Tim pushed himself away from the bar and idly surveyed the scene in front of him. Save for the general nakedness, and the occasional grunts and whipping noises that drifted through the room, the club seemed very much like any other Halloween party tonight. A woman dressed in stockings from head to toe walked past him, roughly tugging along a man in nothing but boxers and a latex mask over his head. Tim blinked at the sight and took a sip of his drink, a few stray thoughts flittering through his mind but he quickly squashed these.

There were a couple of tables and lounge chairs in the corners of the room, Tim thought it would be best perhaps to hang out in the back for a while and let the whole party scene sink in. Tonight was the first time he was here as an _actual patron_ and not tailing a criminal. Dodging a couple of plastic horns and demon wings, Tim easily slid through the standing crowd and spotted an empty spot on the couch next to a couple of purple and pink furry monsters (monsters? Tim wasn’t all too sure).

Sliding past a group of men in lingerie, Tim made a beeline for the lounge area. He immediately stopped in his tracks however and quickly spotted why he came tonight. _Or why his curiosity peeked in the first place_. His grip tightened around his scotch glass and _something_ in his chest fluttered.

Over the crowd of lace, latex, leather, nakedness, and fake blood, purple eyes caught his own. Tim swallowed and felt his breath catch.

From across the room, Raven – _Rachel_ – stared at Tim for a millisecond before turning her attention back to the couple covered in body paint seated across of her. He watched her chuckle and talk to the couple before her eyes slid back to him and he swore her lips quirked just a little bit. He felt heat rush to his face as he took in her appearance, her pale skin and black hair stood out against the white of her impossibly tight leather corset. _And, oh, was that a little halo over her head?_

Should he go over? Tim found himself momentarily fumble. Of course he should. Wasn’t this why he came back? Because he was curious? _Because he wanted_ – Tim blinked and caught his thoughts as Raven waved him over.

_Oh god._

“You’re back,” Raven said to him once he finally approached their table. She offered him a playful smile and her purple eyes danced in the dim lights. She tilted her head and leaned back just a little bit as she eyed him with that amused smile of hers. “Why don’t you join us?” she asked, scooting down the leather sofa to make room for him in their little corner of the lounge area.

“Sure,” Tim felt a rush of emotions run down his back at the invitation – _and that smile –_ and sat down next to her, leaving respectable room between them. Trying not to focus too much on an intriguingly amused Raven ( _why was she so amused_? He needed to know), he placed his scotch glass on the small glass table and offered the other two women a smile. “Hello.”

“This is Tracy and Lady X,” Raven introduced, pointing at a small redheaded woman in a skimpy Super Mario costume with a dog collar and a blonde woman in complete leopard body paint. Raven gracefully pointed at each woman with her drink in her hand. Tilting her head towards Tim, she eyed him in mild amusement. “And this is…” she trailed off.

“Red,” Tim supplied smoothly and smiled at the two women. “Nice to meet you,”

“Red,” Raven repeated with an amused lilt in her voice before hiding her smile into her mojito glass. She leaned into the sofa, looking impossibly comfortable and blissfully ignoring how surreal everything truly was – Tim and her in club filled with naked people. It just felt surreal. He swallowed.

“So what are you supposed to be?” asked Tracy curiously, leaning forward just a little bit and eyeing Tim’s costume skeptically.

Tim felt his neck and cheeks burn at the attention. He had not put much thought into wearing any particular costume tonight – because what does one wear to a private BDSM club Halloween party really? “Ah, a random biker?” he replied, chuckling softly. He hoped his jeans and the leather vest he was wearing passed those standards.

Tracy chuckled with him and offered him a sympathetic smile. “Good try,”

“Random Biker Red,” Raven hummed next to him barely audible over the noise. He caught her staring at him, that amused smile never really disappearing. Tim swallowed and caught her eye briefly before reaching for his drink.

“How did you guys meet?” asked Lady X curiously. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before,”

“He’s a new bunny,” Raven easily supplied and Tim felt his inside twist lightly at the word _bunny_. There it was again and he fought every urge not to openly stare at Raven. “I just bumped into him a few weeks ago,” she said.

“Ohh,” Tracy leaned forward just a little bit, her eyes sparkling in clear mischief. “Is he going to be your dom, Rachel?”

Tim coughed loudly into his drink at her words and he was sure Raven felt his spike of emotions as she shot him a quick glance. _Dom? As in – holy shit._ He blinked and tried to ignore how loudly his heart beat in his ears. He ignored the hot jolt than ran through him. “I – ugh, her what?”

Raven rolled eyes at Tracy and sent Tim an amused smile. “Easy. He’s new, Tracy,”

Ignoring Raven, the woman dressed up like a very sexy Mario brother leaned over their glass table and whispered very loudly. “She’s looking for a dom or a switch, just so you know,”

“Oh,” breathed Tim and his gaze involuntarily turned to Raven, who quirked her lips lightly in response. Well, was that information Tim needed? He wasn’t sure. But will he store this information for later? Yes. He inhaled softy as his stomach flopped and stray thoughts flittered through his head. He silently wondered if Dick knew about all of this – Dick would kick is his ass he if knew he was here with Raven.

“So you were saying about your plans?” Raven turned her attention back to the couple across of them. Crossing her legs, Tim’s heart jumped at the sight of thigh-high white stockings, Raven comfortably leaned back into the sofa and eyed her friends. If she could sense his keyed up emotions, she displayed no indication. “Are you expanding your studio or not?”

“Oh, yeah. Like I said we hit a few snags when we opened one of the old walls and discovered that the piping needed replacing. Most of the pipes are ancient like Gotham,” Tracy made a face and took a hearty swig from her cosmopolitan. “I’m talking to some contractors to see what can be done,”

Raven frowned. “Didn’t they tell you about the piping issue when they sold you the adjacent complex?”

Lady X rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat with a sigh of exasperation. Some of her silver bracelets clinked as she moved around. “They did but we didn’t expect that it’d be that bad.” She shrugged and sent Tim an annoyed look. “Some of these brokers are just lying assholes, you know,”

Tim blinked trying to catch up with the conversation. Admittedly he was a bit miffed at the normalcy of the conversation on renovation work in the middle of a BDSM club. But then again, what did he expect to hear tonight? “I’m sorry, I’m not following?” he blinked and offered them an apologetic smile.

“Tracy owns an art studio,” Raven explained and took a tiny sip from her mojito. “They’re expanding the studio but hit some snags along the way,”

Tim nodded. “You’re an artist? That’s amazing,” he said. Tracy blushed at the praise while Lady X seemed to beam with pride. Leaning forward over the table just a little bit, she grinned at Tim.

“She painted all of this,” she said and waved a perfectly manicured hand over her body. “Such a talented artist, my little pet is,” she practically purred and sent Tracy a fond smile.

Tim blinked and ignored the pet endearment. Briefly glancing at Raven, he shared an amused smile with her, and looked at the intricate leopard body paint on the woman’s body. He nodded and smiled at them. “That’s really beautiful,” he said.

“Thanks,” Tracy beamed. She fiddled with her empty cosmopolitan glass. “So yeah, I’m trying to get something arranged with a few contractors to fix the old piping. We tore down a few walls to open up the space and discovered the piping was rusty and not up to building code. We need that fixed before we can proceed with expansion renovations of the annex building,”

“You could also go after the guys who sold you the place. If they were not totally upfront with the issues of the complex you’re getting, maybe there’s something that could be done?” suggested Tim. And he immediately went into details of some legal remedies they could take.

“Oh wow. Okay,” Tracy nodded and released a deep breath. “That sounds like something we could do,”

Tim took a sip of the last of his scotch and offered her a smile. “Talk to your lawyer to figure something out,”

Lady X sent Raven a look and her black eyes sparkled mischievously under the dim orange lights. “Looks like your new friend is pretty useful,” she said.

Raven chuckled and shrugged. “Looks like it,” she said playfully and the two shared a smile.

A man dressed in nothing but black appeared next to their table suddenly. The words ‘Dungeon Monitor’ were written across a bright orange sash he wore. “The St. Andrew’s Cross is ready for you, Lady X,” he said before turning around and heading back to the pleasure areas.

“Wonderful,” Lady X clapped her hands and stood up. “Come, my pet,” Tim watched as Lady X bent over just a little bit and hooked one of her fingers through the large silver hoop that hung from Tracy’s collar. She tugged the woman into a standing position and gently pulled her away from their table. “You’ll come watch us?” she asked them over her shoulder.

“Watch?” Tim breathed, his brain catching up with what that truly meant.

Raven smiled and shrugged at the woman. “We’ll try to catch up. Enjoy,”

The woman in leopard body paint shrugged with a smile. “Your loss,” she said before roughly tugging Tracy through the crowd.

Tim watched them disappear around the corner and into one of the pleasure corners, or dungeons, he wasn’t all too sure. They were likely the same – _and did they just invite them to watch them_? He stared at the corner for a second too long.

“Curious?”

Raven’s voice brought him back from his thoughts and Tim turned back to Raven, and finally, _finally¸_ got a better look at her as she turned her full attention towards him and shifted in her seat to face him. She was dressed in a plain leather white corset and tiny white booty shorts that really left nothing to the imagination. He was sure he stared a second too long, as Raven tilted her head expectantly and the corners of her eyes crinkled just a little bit in amusement.

“Oh,” Tim breathed and felt his ears ring just a little bit. He watched her shift gracefully in her seat and folded one of her legs under her as she faced him. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. He swallowed nervously and surveyed the crowd of naked people around them. “I’m honestly not sure why I came back,”

Raven shrugged and idly took a sip from her mojito. “That’s okay. It’s a lot to take in,” she said. She offered him a small smile. “It’s nice you’re back though,”

Something stirred inside of him and Tim smiled lightly. “Yeah?”

Raven tilted her head lightly and her eyes shone under the dim lights. They could hear the loud cracks of a whip through the air, and Tim watched her gaze slip over his shoulder. Her lips curled just a tiny bit. He swallowed as a thought crossed his mind – did she want _that?_ He felt heart jump into his throat at the stray thought and watched a languid smile grow on her lips as her attention turned back to him. “How do you like it so far?” she asked as she propped her left elbow on the back of the sofa and dropped her chin into her hand, eyeing him in amusement.

“I got good company,” Tim chuckled as Raven snorted softly. He absently fiddled with his glass before placing it on the table. “I’m surprised how normal conversations are here,”

“What? The building expansions? What did you think we’d talk about here?” Raven asked teasingly. She watched Tim look around briefly and take in the people milling around the lounge area. “I don’t know,” he replied as he turned back to Raven.

Raven smiled assuringly. “Clubs like these are close to any other club. What makes places like these special is the level of trust and respect that goes into these places and among the patrons. You come here as yourself, you can explore and enjoy what you like – with appropriate safety limits – and there’s no judgement. Just as safe space for being yourself. With the level of trust and respect that goes into places like these, you’d be surprised how much safer they are compared to your regular clubs,” she said. She looked around briefly before turning back to Tim. “Consent is important here.”

“I noticed that,” said Tim, nodding his head in agreement. He did see how vastly more respectful the crowd was here compared to any other club he had been too. He turned his attention back to her, taking in how comfortable, _and alluring,_ she looked. “So, I’m a Random Biker, what are you?” he asked playfully.

Raven laughed, a sound he was growing to quite like hearing, and titled her head making the little plastic halo dance over her head. “I thought it’d be funny to dress like an angel, all things considering,” she said.

“You make a pretty impressive angel,” he said before he could really think it through. They both paused, ambient techno music falling over them, and they shared a look. Tim watched as Raven’s lips lifted into a small, pleasant smile.

“Were you able to have a look around?” she asked suddenly.

Tim shook his head. “No, when I saw you three I just about arrived.”

“Well then,” Raven breathed and offered him a mysterious smile. The ambient techno music shifted into a louder dance beat and the crowd cheered. “You’re not busy tonight, finally,” she began and leaned into his space just a little bit. He could faintly smell her lavender perfume. “Let’s go have a look around tonight.”

He watched her gracefully stand up and Tim was sure his breath caught in his throat as she stood before him in nothing but her leather corset. He knew it was impolite to stare, but – _she was a sight_. It was mindboggling to see such a different side of Raven from all the years he had known her – and he would be lying to say he was thirsty to see this side of her more.

As a muted groan drifted through the air and the two shared a look, and Tim admitted that yes, he was curious. _So damn curious_ – he was Tim Drake after all.

“Sure,” he said. He stood up next to her and Raven beamed, bending over and picking up something discarded on the table. A thin _riding crop._

Despite her strappy heels, Raven barely came up to his chin. She tilted her head up just a little bit and Tim watched as the shadows of some of the spider decorations danced across her collarbones and cheeks. He held his breath. She held the riding crop in her hands and smiled. “Great, let’s make sure you have fun tonight,” she told him softly.

Tim desperately wanted to know what that meant.


End file.
